


we fuck so hot it left me faded

by honeysteve



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Older Bucky Barnes, Spit As Lube, Twunk Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysteve/pseuds/honeysteve
Summary: The door barely clicks shut behind Steve before hands were pushing him against the wall.His head thumps against the wall as Bucky pushes his shirt up, mapping his hands around Steve’s waist and pulling their hips together.“God, sweetheart, you look hot as sin,” Bucky rumbles into his neck, trailing hot open mouth kisses against Steve’s neck. The growing heat in Steve’s stomach skyrockets, a desperate whine building in his throat as his hands grip Bucky’s shoulders bunching up the shirt underneath them.“Yeah,” Steve replies breathlessly, “you like it?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Dolores | Dot (Captain America movies), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	we fuck so hot it left me faded

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.

_You're all I want  
We fuck so hot it left me faded  
For all you are  
There is no other love, it's only yours  
You're all I want, all the love _

* * *

The door barely clicks shut behind Steve before hands were pushing him against the wall.

His head thumps against the wall as Bucky pushes his shirt up, mapping his hands around Steve’s waist and pulling their hips together.

“God, sweetheart, you look hot as sin,” Bucky rumbles into his neck, trailing hot open mouth kisses against Steve’s neck. The growing heat in Steve’s stomach skyrockets, a desperate whine building in his throat as his hands grip Bucky’s shoulders bunching up the shirt underneath them.

“Yeah,” Steve replies breathlessly, “you like it?” _It_ being his tight gym shirt that clung to his body like it was moulded for him. Steve knew it would drive Bucky crazy seeing every curve and crevice of his chest so shamelessly on display. Steve’s tugs at the brunets long hair, gasping at the sensation of Bucky’s mouth, wet and hot, lapping at Steve’s pebbled nipple through his shirt.

“ _Bucky,_ ” he moans as the older man slots his leg between Steve’s, grinding his hard length.

“I love it, baby. God, I missed you so much sweetheart, so fucking much” he punctuates the words between sucking sweet kisses into Steve’s neck. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“Really? Me too - _ah_ , I want you,” he replies breathlessly as Bucky’s hand trails down under Steve’s jeans to his ass, massaging his cheeks before sticking his finger between them.

The pad of Bucky’s finger rubs at Steve’s hole and his hips buckle forward suddenly. His hole spasms underneath Bucky’s persistent rubbing, the dry friction setting a wild fire off inside him.

“God, yes, baby. Couldn’t stop thinking about you, felt like I was going crazy,” Bucky’s mouth moves down as he bites Steve’s collarbone before sucking bruises onto them, “the things you do to me, kid.”

He was burning from inside out, Steve’s skin sweltering from the small skin to skin contact. He wants Bucky so bad, wants him to crack him open and break him down. He pushes his ass back into Bucky’s hands. “Fuck me,” he whispers, voice weak and shaky with want, “need you to fuck me, please.”

“Is that right, sweetheart?” Bucky says in his ear, “need me to fuck this pretty little ass again, huh?”

Steve nods frantically in agreement. “Yes, Bucky. Need it so bad. Please. Wanna feel your fat cock in me. Need you to split me open and come inside.”

Bucky whistles out a surprised breath, no matter how many times they’ve done this, Steve’s filthy mouth never fails to surprise him. “Jesus Christ kid, the mouth on you.” He retracts his hand from where he was rubbing at the blond’s ass and lifts the younger man.

Steve barely has his legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist before he’s rolling his hips, grinding his clothed cock against the hard muscle of Bucky’s stomach. Bucky captures the smaller man’s mouth in a filthy kiss and carries him to the living room before dumping him on the couch.

He then plasters himself over Steve, his body a heavy weight over. The feeling has Steve clawing at Bucky’s shirt, rucking up the offending fabric as he licks into Bucky’s mouth. The scratchy brush of Bucky’s stubble rubs against his skin and he feels raw and sensitive. Steve is sure his neck is already red from where Bucky’s beard had scratched against but he revels in the feeling. Loves the lingering reminder of Bucky on his skin.

The needy moan that escapes Steve when he feels Bucky’s gaze lift and flit to the clock in the corner of the room is embarrassing. He tugs Bucky’s gaze back to him, kissing the man with hunger and urgency. He can’t stand Bucky looking away, he needs Bucky’s attention like he needs air. “Pl-please,” he begs.

“Christ. Love seeing you like this, baby, so desperate and needy. Wanna fucking bury my cock in you all day and all night honey. Keep this sweet little hole stuffed full, you’d love that wouldn’t you?” Bucky’s biting words are soothed by the sweet kisses he peppers across Steve’s face and down his neck. His hand pushes underneath Steve’s shirt as he plays with Steve’s nipples.

“Yeah. _Yeah_ , want you all the time, please, I’ve been so good, Bucky. I need you.”

“Fuck, honey, don’t think we have enough time.”

The whine Steve lets out is downright pitiful. “No, Bucky, no, please I need it. Need _you_ , been waiting so long,” his voice becomes thick and wobbly, laced with desperation, “can’t wait anymore.” He leans up to press coaxing kisses to Bucky’s throat, and jaw and chin.

“Alright, baby, alright, hush I’ve got you,” Bucky coos into Steve’s ear, “turn around for me.”

Steve is quick to follow orders, turning around and undoing his jeans before rolling onto his stomach, sticking his ass out in the air. He barely hears the other man undo his belt before hands are pulling down his jeans, shoving his boxers just under his ass, enough to expose his hole.

Bucky palms at his cheeks reverently and Steve arches into his hot touch. He’s panting, high and breathy when Bucky grabs his hair and pulls him back, spine bowing beautifully. Two fingers are thrust into Steve’s mouth and he laps at them, saliva drooling down the corner of his mouth as he sucks on Bucky’s fingers till they’re wet and dripping with his spit.

“Come on, sugar, gotta be quick. There we go, good boy,” he pulls his fingers out of Steve’s mouth and captures his mouth in a quick kiss. His spit slick fingers trail down to Steve’s ass and circle his puckered rim. “Gotta be real quiet for me okay?”

Steve lets out a pained little cry as he feels Bucky’s fingers breach him. Bucky’s hand clamps over his mouth, muffling his cries as he forces Steve to take him in. Steve’s ass burns, hole clenching hot and tight around Bucky’s fingers. He pants around Bucky’s clamped hand and starts to fuck himself back onto Bucky’s fingers. It’s too hot and too dry and _too much_ but he fucking takes it.

“So fucking tight,” he hears Bucky whisper as his fingers plunge in and out of Steve wrecklessly. Steve sobs when Bucky withdraws his fingers and spits on his hole, rubbing his spit into Steve. “Shh, nearly there, I’ll give you what you need, pretty baby.” Steve’s hole is pink and gaping as it clenches around empty air. Bucky can’t help leaning down and licking his tongue into his sweet little hole. “Whore,” he mutters fondly when Steve pushes his ass back chasing Bucky’s mouth.

“Yeah,” Steve sighs. Bucky leans back and grips Steve’s ass cheeks spreading him open.

Steve jerks when he feels the heavy weight of Bucky’s cock slap against his ass. Before he knows it, the blunt head pushes at his entrance. He keens, high and breathy and Bucky’s hand clamps around his throat.

“Told you to be quiet baby, you wanna be good for me don’t you? Gotta keep those pretty little sounds quiet, alright?”

Steve nods frantically, eyes wide and wild as he looks back at Bucky. “Good boy,” Bucky praises as his grip loosens on Steve’s throat and he pulls the younger boy’s mouth to his, “my pretty baby. You ready?”

He doesn't bother waiting for Steve’s answer as he pushes into the blond, splitting and stretching and impaling him on his cock. Steve can’t breathe, feels overwhelmed and on edge and so fucking hot. His whole body feels like an exposed nerve and every push of Bucky’s fat cock has him choking with pleasure. “Easy, _easy_ , there we go. Look at you, honey, sucking me right in. Left your greedy little hole empty for too long didn't I - _fuck_. Gonna give it to you, gonna give it all to you baby, just gotta be my good boy and take it.” 

Bucky stills once he’s buried to the hilt in Steve’s ass, his whole body engulfing Steve’s into the couch. Steve doesn’t know if he’s doing it to let Steve adjust to his thick, hard length or to revel in the feeling of Steve’s muscles clenching around him but he can’t bring himself to care. Steve’s head swims, a buzzing in his ears, his heart hammering in his throat, something violent and fuelled with desire. 

He feels so full. Full and stretched to his limit. 

It’s not long before he feels soft lips peppering kisses across his shoulders, tracing the light dusting of freckles with his tongue. Steve sighs in relief, finding solace in how intimately they were joined. He pulls Bucky’s hand, tangling their fingers and squeezing gently. 

It’s the sign Bucky needs as he pulls back and slams his hips against Steve, driving his cock deep into Steve. Helpless whimpers fill the air as Bucky pounds into him, Steve’s own cock leaking between his stomach and the couch cushions. “Fuck, sweetheart, feel so fucking good.” 

Steve can’t do anything but moan wantonly as Bucky fucks his hips into Steve, his broad chest plastered to Steve’s back as the sound of their skin slapping echoes in the room. Each thrust has Steve gasping out till the only sound coming out of his mouth is a litany of _uh, uh, uh’s_.

The fire in his gut grows with every thrust of Bucky’s hips and reaches a boiling point when Bucky’s other hand wraps around his jaw, pulling their mouths together as he drinks Steve’s whimpers. 

Bucky pulls back off of Steve, and his hands grip Steve’s small waist as he leans back to look at where they were joined. “Jesus, look at that. Your fucking hole, baby. Look so beautiful, stretched full of cock. Look as pretty as a picture,” his thumb brushes the sensitive skin of Steve’s rim where it’s stretching around his cock. He watches his cock plunge in and out of Steve. “Fuck, you need this don’t you honey. Need me to stuff this slutty little hole, don’t you?”

“ _Nngh_ ,” Steve’s groans helplessly. It’s too much. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’ll give you what you need,” Bucky says before plastering himself over the blond again and pushing the younger man into the cushions. He places one kiss on the back of Steve’s neck before pulling his hips all the way back, cock briefly slipping out of Steve, before he pistons his hips into him.

Steve wails into the pillow as Bucky sets a punishing pace. He can’t move or think, or fucking breathe. He sees stars as Bucky adjusts his angle, digging his knees into the couch before stabbing his prostate with every. Single. Thrust. 

Tears prickle at the corner of Steve’s eyes. He opens his mouth to tell Bucky something, anything but all that comes out is garbled cries. 

“Shh,” Bucky soothes, his voice a mere growl in Steve’s ear. “Don’t need to talk. I’ve got you sweetheart, you just gotta take what I give you. Just take it, Steve.” 

Steve's limbs fall limp and loose at Bucky’s command as he buries his face into the couch. He doesn’t need to worry about anything because Bucky’s going to give him everything. He feels light headed and on fire as he lets himself become nothing but a hot hole for Bucky to fuck his cock into. 

He sinks into the feeling and revels in it. He’s shocked when his own orgasm takes him by surprise. White hot pleasure bursts behind his eyelids as his toes curl and his back arches, unconsciously impaling himself deeper onto Bucky’s cock. He cock spurts endlessly beneath him, trapped between the couch and his stomach.

He distantly hears Bucky curse and feels the brunets hips stutter and grind into Steve. “Fuckin’ christ, baby boy. What’d an old bastard like me do to deserve you, huh. Fuck, love you so much baby, Jesus, look at you coming on my fucking cock,” Bucky grunts into his ear as his hips lose rhythm and he fucks recklessly into Steve. “So close, Stevie, I’m so close. Gonna fill up your hungry little hole baby boy- fuck! Yeah, just like that, keep squeezing me, so fucking- _ah-_ ”

Bucky growls as his hips jerk forward, his cock throbbing and pulsing in Steve’s ass. Hot ropes of come flood Steve’s channel and Steve can’t stop himself from fucking back onto Bucky’s cock, coaxing Bucky to empty all his come deep inside him. Time feels slow as syrup as Bucky’s hips slowly gyrate before stilling. 

Steve could drift off right here. Ass sore and throbbing and full of Bucky’s seed.

He isn’t prepared for when Bucky starts to pull out, leaving Steve wet and open as his cock slips out. He whines and sounds pitiful even to his own ears. 

“You’re alright sweetheart, you’re alright,” Bucky mumbles as his hands spread Steve’s cheeks before tracing his fingers around the hot flesh of Steve’s rim.

Steve feels his ass spasm around nothing before come dribbles out of him. He buries his face in his hands in embarrassment as Bucky chuckles. He peeks over his shoulder and his voice sounds rough when he asks, “how does it look?” 

“Hm, looks like a sloppy little cunt,” Bucky says as his finger probes at Steve’s rim, catching the dribbling come and pushing it back into him. He looks up at Steve, and his eyes soften, his whole expression becoming soft and tender as he smiles at Steve. “You look beautiful, pretty baby.” 

Steve blushes scarlet under his praise and Bucky can’t help leaning over to catch his lips in a soft languid kiss. 

They both hear a car pull up in the driveway. 

They jump apart, rushing to fix their clothes, wipe the couch before setting a good distance between themselves. Steve chucks his hoodie and jacket on before looking around for his backpack. He barely has time to grab his scarf before Doloros Barnes walks into the living room.

“Hello Mrs Barnes,” Steve greets, wrapping his scarf around his neck to hide the blossoming bruises. 

“Oh, Steve, hello! I’m so glad I caught you, I thought you might have already left,” the red head greets as she notes Steve.

“Not yet, Mrs Barnes. Eliza just went to bed and I was just about to head out,” he gestures to his packed backpack and jacket. 

“ _Dot_ ,” she corrects Steve, before moving over to where Bucky’s standing, she gives his cheek a kiss in greeting. “How many times have we been over this- oh wait, Steve, are you coming down with something honey, you look a little flushed?” Bucky’s wife asked, tone laced with concern.

He could see Bucky choke on air from where he stood behind Dot and barely kept from bursting into flames himself. 

“Oh, uh, no. I’m fine, just - uhm, you know, just wearing too many layers,” he stumbles over his words whilst Bucky, the asshole, was barely containing his laughter. 

“Are you sure, sweetie? I don’t want you getting more sick, especially-"

“Dot,” Bucky interrupts, “Kid says he’s fine so he’s fine. Besides, didn’t you say you needed Steve for something?” 

“Oh! Yes! Wait here one second, sweetie, before I forget again.” She walks out quickly, Bucky’s distraction working effectively. 

Bucky uses the sliver of time to fix Steve’s scarf, positioning it over his peeking hickey. His voice is barely above a whisper when he speaks. “Don’t want you getting sick now do we, _sweetie_ ,” he teases, which earns him a smack. 

“Shut up,” Steve chides. Bucky laughs quietly before bending down to give Steve a quick kiss that has the boy feeling warm all over. 

They spring apart just as Dot walks in, handing Steve a white oven tray. “Tell Sarah I said thank you, the lasagne was delicious.”

“Oh, of course, I know Ma was happy to make it.” Steve says. 

“And we were happy to eat it. Bucky practically licked the dish clean.” 

Steve chuckles at the sight of Bucky rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, like I was the only one. I think we’ve kept Steve long enough as it is, let the kid go home.” 

“Ah, yes. Sorry to keep you, Steve.” Dot apologises and leads him to the hallway.

“It’s no problem,” he bends over to pull his sneakers on and barely keeps from gasping aloud as he feels Bucky’s come leak out of him wetting his boxers. “Uh, I should go though. I guess I’ll see you next week?” 

“Nope! We’ve got Sharon babysitting. I completely forgot till Bucky reminded me that your birthday was coming up next week and who wants to spend their big 18th babysitting for their neighbours.”

Steve’s eyes flick to Bucky‘s momentarily as he notes the glint in the older man’s eyes. “Oh, wow, that’s really nice. Thank you, Mr Barnes.”

“It’s alright, kiddo. I’m sure you have very _exciting_ plans already.” He says as his eyes trail down Steve’s body like he can see through Steve’s clothes. 

Steve’s hole clenches down and he feels more come dribble out or him. He reaches for the front door, well aware that if he stays for another second he could come just from the way Bucky was looking at him.

“Uh, yes. Thank you. Again, it’s uh- yeah thank you,” he fumbles before hooking his finger over his shoulder, “I should head out.”

He couldn’t meet Dot and Bucky’s gaze as he exchanges goodbyes and leaves.

The chill air bites into his skin as he steps outside and mere minutes pass when his phone vibrates in his pocket, notifying him of a new text. 

**_Mr Barnes: Left an early birthday present for you in your bag. Can’t wait to see you in it._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Would love to hear them!


End file.
